


Bloody Sheets and Capes Ch 7

by anotherwriter



Series: The Batman Series [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwriter/pseuds/anotherwriter
Summary: He started rubbing up and down his shaft in anticipation and when I looked up at him he had just a hint of a smile, like he was pleased with my reaction. He started to come over me again, still stroking himself. Taking the back of my neck he pulled me to him the last few centimeters and kissed me passionately, taking his time now to savor the moment. Now he was moving slowly and very carefully. His waist came down between my legs, him having to push them open again and I whimpered in anxiety. He caressed my face and drew back to look at me as he kept coming down and when I felt him press against me I jumped and yelped.I had to look away. He took my face to pull it back to his, brushed his fingers down the side of my face and traced his thumb over my cheek. He looked over the details of my face and I relaxed out under him a little. Moving his hips only slightly at first I sharply cried at the first move he made. When he started grinding this time, the sensation of him moving it over my clit was so arousing. My moans came in rhythm with his grinds and I started shacking under him again.
Relationships: Dom Batman - Relationship, Sub Annabella
Series: The Batman Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155113





	Bloody Sheets and Capes Ch 7

He lifted me by my legs off the bed to pull my panties out from under me in one swift movement. A few startled cries came out of me as he worked to get them down my legs. My breathing picked up and one of my hands went to cover my exposed crotch as the other covered my chest as much as I could. He moaned a manly almost feral moan at the sight of me completely nude. I kept my body turned to the side some, my eyes shut. Laying down beside me he took my entire body in his grasp to turn me to face him. I finally peeked at him, seeing he was looking me over carefully like he’d never forget this moment in perfect detail. He also looked like he was trying not to smile, his expression almost cocky like last time. He seemed very pleased with himself and it was almost coming off of him in waves. 

He took my wrists that were covering my chest and crotch while kissing me hard, pushing his tongue in my mouth deep. Then he goes down to suck my nipple once. His hand came down to push between my legs. They were already squeezed shut, but all the moisture coming out of me gave him plenty of lubricant to force his hand between them. When he touched me for the first time, skin to skin, we both moaned together, though mine was louder and longer. I also grab his wrist, crying out to turn my face into his arm. His was more of a moan that came out almost as a hum. It sounded like he was eating something delicious, but it had an extremely sensual edge to it. My head jerked up so that I was going to head butt him, but his reflexes moved his out of the way before it happened. He went to kiss my breast again, putting my nipple in his mouth to suck on it for a second before moving to the other to do the same. I’d taken his wrist for the hand between my legs and my other arm was around his back, clutching his cape while I looked down, watching his mouth and hands on me.

From my perspective, I saw the side of his head as he kissed into my breast, his hair still shining with perspiration, and behind his head, my thighs. They were closed as they shook. His other arm was behind me, holding me off the bed to him to wrap around me to grip my breast. This time when he started rubbing, he focused on the top. I could feel everything now and it made a difference not having anything between us. As he continued to push me into another climax I buried my face in his neck. this one was so intense I couldn't do anything, but lock up so hard I shook with the effort. I grabbed his arm and braced my other hand against his chest.

When he heard my long nails on his cape and armor again, scraping against the hard material, he picked up the speed to get me there even faster. I cried into him as I pushed through and he let me fall flat on the bed, still on top of his arm. I barely opened my eyes to see him bring his hand up to his mouth and… and put his fingers in it to taste me… I couldn't believe it. He closes his eyes for a second to focus on it. I just stared at him, unable to react any more than widening my eyes in shock. He took the side of my face to look me up and down a few times while rubbing up and down my body, stopping over my thighs or breasts to squeeze a little before moving on. I kept my arms laying on the bed beside me, looking up to him as I waited, waiting for what he’d do next, what he wanted next and knowing I’d more than likely comply. His eyes tightened a little and his fingertips brushed over my lips.

He sat up on his knees to come in front of my closed legs, taking them by the knees. He watches me very carefully now, his eyes became incredibly focused as he bore down into my own. My legs started to quiver violently and I brought my arms to curl over my chest in timidness. He kept his eyes focused on mine so hard I couldn't look away even as he started to open my legs so I put a hand down to convert me. I expected him to look down immediately, but he kept watching my face cautiously. When he had them wide as they would go he finally looked between my legs for the first time. Carefully taking my hand, he moved it from between my legs so he could see, putting it on the bed to hold my knee again. I saw his eyes were glossing over again.

I felt his body harden and his grip on my knees tightened. After a few seconds he relaxed some and looked back down between my legs which were shacking in his grasp. I looked away, pressing my lips into a line. He brought his hands between my legs to take his thumbs and spread the folds open to get a better look. I cried sharply, a yelping shout coming out at him opening me up… and I was just letting him… I covered my mouth, blinked hard at the pillow beside me as I felt him moving his fingers around in different ways to play with it. He’d pinch or rub to make me gasp or jump, open up the folds of my clit, then went to the opening to do the same. He even patted it gently a few times, his fingertips only hitting it hard enough to make the faintest noise. That one made me flinch and put a hand up. He was looking at me like I was a tasty meal. Like he knew my last thought he shifted down and then leaned in between my legs. I closed them reflexively around his head. No way! He was not about to do that! I know it was supposed to be common, but I could never see myself having someone do it to me! 

“Bruuuce… “ I whined to him. 

He stopped to glance up at me. After a second, he takes my legs to open them again, taking a moment to look between my legs more. I didn’t try and close my legs any more, though they still shook quite a bit. I just left them open for him, feeling more compliant suddenly. Why I couldn't say, only knew I would let him do it if he wanted. when I felt his entire mouth on me, I jerked up onto my elbows in a huge shocked cry. I put a hand up in front of his head, trying to decide if I would push him off. I cried down to the top of his head, shaking my own.

He moaned hard on me and it turned into a satisfied horse grunt while he ran his hands up the back of my thighs to take the undersides of my knees. He pushes my legs up, holding them in the air open. He flattened out his tongue against me to wiggle around, then stuck it out of his mouth to lick up once. I cried again, but much louder this time. I looked down at his head moving between my legs, wide eyed and in complete shock at how amazing it felt. Then he put his mouth back on my clit to suck it as he came back a little, pulling my clit off me some with him. He releases and I whined a few times, but more like I was breaking down, like I couldn't take any more. All of this was pushing me past points and sensations I didn't even know were possible.

I don’t understand how something could feel so good to the point of being too good. He licked up the length again and I cried more in the same manger. My cry was obvious that I was caving, that i knew it was going to happen and I was at his mercy. I threw my head back, to hang down behind me in defeat. He lets one of my legs go and I start holding it in the air for him as my torso swells with a moan. I felt his hand slide up my body as he pressed it into me to push me down onto the bed. I tried to stay on my elbows, but he was too strong. When I caved and collapsed hard he sighed heavily into me in gratification. He rubbed up and down between my breast and I untensed some under him. As soon as I did, he started moving his tongue over my clit. It sent me into constant moans and cries as I moved my head back and forth over the pillow. Moving his hand back down, he returns his hand under my knee like the other.

I grabbed a handful of my own hair and with the other hand grabbed his forearm. I dug into his arm with my nails where his skin was exposed. I was no longer worried about hurting him because I could think of nothing else besides the sensation of him moving his tongue and lips over me. I was sure nothing could feel better than his fingers rubbing over me until now. I took my hand out of my hair to grab his other forearm and dug my nails into that one too. I climaxed this time harder than I ever had and pushed out a huge scream, but he didn’t stop this time. He kept licking and sucking, moving his mouth over me in random directions until I screamed again.

“Bat- Batman!” I cried to him to let up, but he just moved faster in response with a grunt.

Now it just felt like I was stuck in a climax. A constant state of euphoria that was almost painful and sent my body into convulsions that happened randomly when a wave of tightness and energy rushed through me. Every few seconds I jerked this way or that. My back arched off the bed and fell back down over and over. I shook my head back and forth in denial. I felt like I was gonna lose it, I literally can’t take any more. The harder I moved and cried, the harder he moved his mouth over me. My cries turned into a scream that broke when I was so out of breath and so overwhelmed I couldn't handle even that. I choked a fews times as I caught my breath and then another rush of random energy went through me forcing out a short cry because I had no air in my lungs. I whined and cried and screamed and groaned, but he never let up.

Then I started to push on his head to get him off of me. I couldn’t take anymore, I was on fire and that fire was coming from my clit. He still didn’t stop though and I sat up to look down at him. I grabbed his hair tightly in both hands as hard as I could, but still nothing. With a huge grunt I fell back down on the bed in defeat. It was all mind shattering. No matter how good it felt, it was killing me. I felt him take his arm from around my thigh, but couldn’t pay any attention to it. I realised why he did when I felt one of his fingers start pressing into me.

“Bru- bruce! Bruuuce!” I begged him and he grunted aggressively into me, his body shifting over the bed a little.

When I felt his finger gently and cautiously push inside of me I went crazy. I pushed my feet into the bed to lift my waist up in a passionate cry. It had pushed me back some away from him, but he’d come up with me. I felt his finger come out as he pressed his arm down on top of my stomach to hold me down by my hip bones. It had hurt a little when I jerked off the bed with his finger barley inside of me, so he held me as still as he could. He still hadn’t stopped licking and sucking, still keeping me in a constant climax somehow. He pushed his finger inside of me again and this time he made it deep. It felt so tight I questioned whether it was only one finger.

He turned his hand palm up while still inside of me, then started massaging inside the top of it. Only the tip of his finger seemed to be moving, but it was all it took. He didn’t get very far before I climaxed past what I was already experiencing into the biggest release of energy that rushed through me like a tidal wave. It seemed it was two orgasms in one and this one came from deep inside of me, not just my clit and felt different somehow... I screamed a broken cry sense I didn't have much left in me at this point. I moaned almost constantly and my entire body went completely limp besides my heavy breathing. He finally stopped and carefully slid his finger out, forcing another weak moan out of me.

My body had a light tingle all over, but my clit tingled so hard it was almost like when your leg falls asleep, only pleasant. My vagina clenched on its own every few seconds, like a reflex. I was light headed and I could feel my face lax like I was about to lose consciousness. His arms wrapped around my thighs to lift them off the bed some, to my relief, and held them up for me. He licked up the length once more and sat up. I couldn't give any more than a weak whine and put a hand up over my stomach. My eyes were closed and I closed my legs, covering my chest and crotch with little effort.

I just knew he was watching me as I lay there moaning and breathing weakly, but I was still coming down. I laid under him panting and with my eyes closed, my entire body trembling. Every few seconds a violent wave would overtake me and I would moan as the pleasure going through me would get the best of me, making my shake a little harder. I was rubbing my feet over the top of the sheets up and down constantly.

When I finally looked at him he- he was rubbing on himself right in front of me… he was still standing on his knees and was rubbing up and down the long lump at his crotch as he watched me with his jaw clenched. My eyes grew huge and my cheeks flushed harder than they had the entire time. I covered my chest and crotch better as I watched him. His eyes were determined. my eyelids fluttered, a small gasp coming out of me as I closed my legs harder. I’d never even seen… seen... and I’m so scared of how bad it might hurt. I had no idea what to expect as far as pain. now he was looking at me like he had all intentions of taking my virginity. It was like he was waiting to give me a chance to say no.

I wanted to give it to him because I couldn’t think of anyone else more deserving than him. That and I wanted to bend to him, to give him what he wanted. I wanted to be compliant under him, after everything he’d done for me. I wasn’t ready… A big part of me didn’t want to, really didn’t want to… but as I’ve said before… he’d saved my virginity three times… I was so scared… and felt so vulnerable… he’d always protected me… provided when needed and gone out of his way to see to it I was looked out for. When I wanted to leave… he’d let me leave… after everything… does it matter if I’m not ready and I don’t want to? I feel like it doesn’t because I want to be ready and I don’t want to be frightened of what might come after whether it be him never letting me leave or acting like nothing happened… my god… which is worse???

I watched as he took the front of his suit and started to pull it open, watching me to make sure I wouldn’t protest. I broke eye contact because I had to see. it felt so sluty to look, but how could I not? When I saw the first of his skin emerging, I glanced away, but only for a second, but now stared at it. It was quite large, large enough I could have grasped it with both hands and it would have come to the end of my grasp. It was also thick enough that my hand would have been able to close around it, but with only the knuckle down of my thumb to spare. I shook my head at it with worried eyes… how the fuck was I ever gona handle something like that?

He started rubbing up and down his shaft in anticipation and when I looked up at him he had just a hint of a smile, like he was pleased with my reaction. He started to come over me again, still stroking himself. Taking the back of my neck he pulled me to him the last few centimeters and kissed me passionately, taking his time now to savor the moment. Now he was moving slowly and very carefully. His waist came down between my legs, him having to push them open again and I whimpered in anxiety. He caressed my face and drew back to look at me as he kept coming down and when I felt him press against me I jumped and yelped.

I had to look away. He took my face to pull it back to his, brushed his fingers down the side of my face and traced his thumb over my cheek. He looked over the details of my face and I relaxed out under him a little. Moving his hips only slightly at first I sharply cried at the first move he made. When he started grinding this time, the sensation of him moving it over my clit was so arousing. My moans came in rhythm with his grinds and I started shacking under him again. I felt like any second he would just push it inside of me and pain would rip through me so I put my hands against his waist. I jerked my head to the side and bent the pillow I was on top of into my face.

He uncurled my fingers from it and pushed it down then pulled my face back forward to face him again. One of his movements had the tip pressed against the opening. My eyes flew open in a panic and I grabbed his wrist. He took the side of my face again and rubbed his thumb over my cheek so I calmed a little. Moving slowly, he was watching me intently as I cried out under him in apprehensive and indecisive yelps, gasps and a moan or two. He started pushing it inside, but just when it was barely even pressing against me, he pulled back. He repeated the action over and over, just barely pushing against the opening, before pulling it back a little.

I pressed my lips into a line as I shut my eyes for a few seconds, still pushing a hand against his waist as I held his wrist. He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut for a second while he tightened his grip on my face. I cried constantly and looked into the pillow. He pulled it forward again to face him. I realized he was pushing in a little farther each time. It was so little each time it took a few for me to notice. When I felt a sharp pain I cried and jerked my head off the bed to look down. He pulled away immediately to stop.

“Are you okay?” he sounded worried.

I nodded and he caressed the side of my face again to start over. He started to push in and out, gaining depth even slower than the first time. He gave a loud grunt that turned into a moan and broke eye contact for a second as the pleasure got the best of him for the moment. I laid my head back down and tried to relax. He wasn’t even inside of me yet and that was what I was up against? He made it back to the point he had last time, but I was more prepared now knowing what to expect. I pressed my lips into a hard line to try and be ready. The pain was slight at first, but manageable. It was still a nice feeling over all.

It felt like he literally couldn't get himself inside of me any further though, and I locked up a little. He stopped and kissed me for a second before sitting up. He looked between my legs and put his thumb on my clit to keep start rubbing, while also holding himself in place against me. Then, still watching between my legs the entire time, he began to push into me again. He was being so gentle as he tried to get himself inside me, but it got to a point where he just couldn’t go any further without hurting me. All of the sudden I felt like I was tearing as a sharper pain than before hit me and I threw my head back enough that it was tilted backwards a little. I threw out another yelp and gripped the top of the sheets tightly under my fingers.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I took a few large breaths to try and compose myself. He came back down to kiss me softly and slowly then pulled back to look deep into my eyes. He rubbed his fingers over my cheek and went to rub my clit again. My cheeks burned as I flushed. I felt a little awkward now, but he seemed completely unfazed by it. I started gasping a little and he sat up again to look down. felt him push into me some to start over again. He moaned louder than before and his jaw clenched shut like he was trying to control himself. As he held himself against me, he pushed in and out a little at a time, but he reached a point again where he could go no further. It was like it was physically impossible, there just wasn't room.

He stayed pressed into me, causing constant slight stretching pain to come down lower, getting onto his elbow to take the side of my face. Kissing into my neck, gently starting pushing inside, I locked my jaw and looked away to try and keep composer. It was becoming so painful, but I knew I would just have to bare it. He took hold of my legs so that my knees went over his arms and began to slowly grind into me. I let out a long, drawn out cry of apprehension and put my hands against his waist. This entire time I'd thought he was inside of me a little, but I realized it was barley the tip. Now I really felt stretched as pain ripped through me like I was literally being torn apart. I clenched my teeth and locked my jaw to stop a yell from coming out, but not before a little escaped. I cried a few times as it took over my self control and gripped the sheets into my fists. I heard Bruce grunt like an animal, his grunt hot and aggressive in my ear as he grasps my hair and breast. Holy shit, if I’d known it was going to feel like I had a coke can in me, i would have been way scarred than this.

I mean I know that’s not how big he is, but that’s what it feels like. After a few seconds of him maintaining his current depth, which was barely the head, he pushed in a little further and continued at the new depth. I reached up to take his hair now, gripping it with everything I had in a huge cry. A horse grunt came out of him that rubble through his chest and he squeezed my legs to him almost painfully while putting his head to the ceiling a second. I gasped heavily under him, now looking up to him with pure desperation. He was tensing up over me and his face was becoming overcome with pleasure. I could tell he was really enjoying how it felt, but was also worried about hurting me.

He came back over me to kiss me for a second as he kept going, still holding onto my legs and pulling them down with him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he bared his teeth for a second between a kiss, another horse moan came out through his teeth. I gripped his forearms in both hands, holding them as he held my face and hair. He grabbed the back of my neck and pushed his forearm under my back to lift me to him. Pulling me so close to him that our entire bodies were connected from our heads to waists, he held me off the bed to him while propping himself up on his elbow under me. He pushed a little deeper into me as he gripped me to him so that it was hard to breathe between my legs over his arms pressing against me and his armor. I cried in pain and he buried his face into my neck to kiss into it.

He stopped at my ear and his breath went into it hot as a large grunt came out now that was so filled with pleasure he grabbed a handful of my hair with it. When he does, he goes a little deeper and I cry out harder. I didn’t know how much more there could be as I already felt like I was full of him and didn’t see how I could take anymore. He drew back out of my neck to look at me and his mouth was open in euphoria and his eyes were glossed over. This time he went deeper in one push than he had the entire time and I screamed to grab a fist full of his hair to jerk it backwards. he let me yank it back at an awkward angle. That one really hurt and made me want to hurt him a little back. I threw my head back and bared my teeth at the headboard. He slowly looked back down to go into my stretch out neck, kissing into it lightly as if to say sorry.

He lifted my head back to him as he pushed even further again. Normally he waited longer after he went inside of me further, but I could tell his desires were starting to get the better of his self-control. His eyes were gone and he cut off my cries with a kiss. I cried into his mouth in more pain as the stretching ripping pain went deeper into me as he didn’t stop this time. I felt his jaw clench against my lips and he stopped kissing me too to grunt into my mouth, aggressive, domindate, angry and determined. We held one another by the hair as he kept going. Letting go of his hair I took my arms and gripped one of his biceps and his neck with my other hand to dig my nails into him again harder than before. He took in an excited breath in reaction and with one final push he went into me as far as he could with a hard dominant grunt.

I felt when he hit as deep as I had to offer him. I screamed and threw my head back as I cried a few times from the sharp pain that went through my stomach. He started kissing my stretch out throat as my head hung backwards. I was really being to chafe and could feel my insides getting raw and starting to burn. Lifting my head back to him, he had the same look of determination and intensity like he wanted me so bad it hurt him. For all I knew maybe it did. I mean he had more self-control than anyone I knew, but I had no idea what it was like to be with someone of my influence and it seemed like it was over taking him. I buried my face into his neck while putting an arm around it and my other arm around his shoulders to clutch him to me.

I want him to have this, whether I'm ready or really want to or not. It's his, he earned it, he saved it, he deserved it and this is the most sacred, most special thing to me I can give him. It may not mean to him what it means to me, but it's the best I have. He started moving faster to make me gasp in shock. I felt his suit hardening under my nails instantly as I gripped him. It was kinda hurting my thighs pretty bad being pressed into the metal plates so hard. He grabbed my butt and squeezed it. I cried in pain from his new pace, but he didn’t let up. I could feel him every time he hit the back of my cervix and it was sending a sharp pain through my stomach along with the constant pain of feeling stretched.He laid me back down onto the bed then took my breast into his newly free hand to kiss into. His pace quickened again and I let out a loud scream, grabbing cape in both hands as he kept kissing into my chest.

My body is starting to jerk over the bed a little from his movements, crying out every time he does as my breasts bounce on my chest. He let out a feral, horse grunt in response, not letting up so I looked up to him with a broken cry and looked away to keep crying as I waited for him to finish. Sucking and licking my nipple, he mashed it around in his hand. A kind of grunt started coming out of him under his breath that I could barely hear and he came in to kiss me again through my constant cries. He pulled back just enough to move into my neck to kiss and nibble into it as he kept feeling my breast. The barley audible grunts I heard under his heavy breathing started becoming louder. Picking up the pace again, he tightened his hold around my entire body and when he came out on my neck to look at me, his eyes were completely gone.

I started crying out in huge wails of discomfort and put a hand against his waist, but he didn’t seem to notice. He took my neck to press his thumb against the side of my face and I shut my eyes as he lifted my head up to him. When I looked at him again, he was watching me intently with his own teeth bared like an animal. I just wanted it over. It was becoming so painful I didn’t know how much more I could take. Out of nowhere he grabbed a handful of my hair again, but this time it made me cry in surprise at how rough it was. As he did, he pushed his arm under me, forcing his face into my neck to grunt and moan into. At the same time his entire body locked up over me and every muscle in him swelled as he pulled me close to him. it pushed most of the breath out of me as he squeezed me to him tightly.

He let out a loud grunt that turned into a huge almost furious shout of passion and I felt his jaw clench against my neck. Now he pulled the whole thing out, but the very tip and smacked into me. I yelped as I felt a thick, hot liquid shoot inside of me. I gasped after my scream… I didn’t think I’d be able to feel it or that he’d react this way. From what I knew about sex it was over… or so i thought. He pulled out again to thrust into me a second time so I put a hand against his waist, but it didn’t help. I screamed again and felt more heat pump inside of me while forcing some out as there was no room for it.

He repeated it twice more and each time he'd done it, a huge, aggressive grunting yell came out in rhythm with his thrust as I screamed in rhythm with them too. He paused a moment, then pulled out again and thrust inside of me one last time with a huff of almost frustration.I cried one more time, still pushing against his waist with one of my hands. the other around his neck to clutch him to me as hard as I could, gasping into his neck. He stayed frozen over me still pushing himself into me deeply as I felt him throbbing inside of me. The first few times I noticed it, I gasped, even jumping the first time. He kept squeezing me to him as for once he was the one panting and having to catch his breath. I felt so full of him between him and his cum. It was so hot and some had been forced out of me already after he kept pushing himself inside of me after the first release of it

He lowered me down onto the bed and came down with me so that his body was still pressed against me. He rested on his elbow as he continued to breathe heavily into my neck. I laid under him still submissive in letting him catch his breath and enjoy the release of pleasure he was feeling, which I assumed was similar to what I’d experience earlier judging by his behavior... I was absolutely shocked he'd ejaculated inside of me. I didn’t care too much because I couldn’t get pregnant, but he didn’t know that. When he didn’t use a condom I assumed he would just pull out right before and so when he hadn’t I was absolutely floored. Did he just not care if I got pregnant? Was he too caught up in the moment to think about it? It would have been nice to be considered in the decision making process when it came to something like that.

He interrupted my train of thought when he started pulling himself out of me. He stopped abruptly for a second to throw out a choked moan that his body jerked with and continued. I whined in discomfort at how raw I was now. When he was completely out of me, he let go of my legs and pulled his arm out from under my back to collapse next to me, making the bed bounced me a little even though it was memory foam. I gasped when I felt his semen running out of me, making me re blush to look away and cover my mouth, closing my legs with my hand over my crotch. He put his hand on top of my stomach to keep some kind of contact between us as he kept collecting himself. He was even holding his hand over his forehead, like he was trying to get a grip. I looked over to him so unsure what to do or say as I held an arm over my chest and a hand over my crotch.

Do we cuddle? Do I leave? Does he leave? Do I dress? Are we dating? Was this emotional at all for him or was I just a one night stand? Rolling over to slide his arm under my neck, he tucked my head under his chin, wrapped his other arm over me and drug me over the bed into his arms to hold me to him tightly as he kept breathing. My eyes were kinda big as he does, me staying on my back not moving as he gets comfortable completely at ease. We were both a little moist with perspiration, but he didn’t seem to mind. I could feel his face a little moist and I’m sure being in that suit was incredibly uncomfortable... As soon as he'd pulled out of me I felt running out to drip between my butt cheeks onto the bed some and pressed my lips into a line as I tried to comprehend how nice it felt with the resulting confusion and embarrassment at that.

I kept waiting for it to stop, but it felt like there was still a small, slow, steady stream of it coming out after the first gush. I kinda throbbed and burned between my legs too. All in all though, I felt like a new woman, like I was born again, almost liberated. a huge weight off my shoulders I had stressed about half of my life, which in truth I had. I smiled a little at myself… I’m not a virgin anymore… and i didn’t regret who I had given it too, nor was it taken from me like I’d been so sure it would have been for so long. The only negative emotion I had about the entire thing was whether it would hurt every time. Well that and the fact that he finished inside of me without consulting me first.

“Are you okay” he asked.

“Uh… yeah,” I hesitated.

“You don’t sound sure,” he pulled his head back to look at me.

“It’s just first for me is all,” I smiled sheepishly at him, put my fingertips on my lips and blushed.

“Well I’m honored to be your first,” he smiled a crooked smile that sent butterflies through my stomach and I blushed further. He ran his thumb over the warmth that filled my cheeks.

“I love when you blush. It is so beautiful,” he told me.

somehow I blushed even harder. I glanced away embarrassed and when I looked back at him he was wearing the largest, most satisfied and cocky face I’d ever seen on possibly anyone. Then he kisses me, a large intake of breath like he’s relieved again. I kiss him back a little, so overwhelmed after all that I don’t put much effort into it. He uses his face to push my chin up so he can push it into my neck, kissing more into it. I moan and look away, but yelp to take his arm when he comes over me again with a passionate grunt. He shakes his head like he also can’t believe he’s getting worked up again so fast. He gripped my butt as he held me against him, nibbling into my breasts as I moan and cry out holding his arms under the shoulders.

“Robin is trying to contact you,” the computer says.

“Put him through, filter everything besides my words. Bilateral calls tags: Field names and clearance level minimal conversation appropriate,” Batman says into my breasts.

I frown down at him, feeling some type of way about him talking to him during this and also a little confused as to all the other things he’d said.

“Dude, where are you? you're not home and I know you're not at the tower. The cars on rest mode too so I know you're not in the field,” Robin huffs frustrated into the room over speakers as Bruce comes over me more to put his knees between my legs, "everything's parked that I can see at least.”

"I'm busy," he says shortly into my chest, biting my nipple to make me gasp loudly and look away with horror, covering my mouth. Bruce whispers into my ear, “He can only hear my words.”

Then we hear Robin telling someone to buzz off and that he didn’t give people rides.

"What do you want?" Bruce snapped to reach into his suit, stroking himself like he’s ready for round two.

I gasp with huge, frightened and nervous eyes. I- I- can't handle more… he stops and takes his hand out of his suit to take the side of my face, his own softening a little to look down at me very thoughtfully. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath under him to relax some and he smiled a little.I give him a timid smile and he rubs my cheek. Robin finally answered after arguing with someone yelling and slurring in the background, hounding Robin for a ride. The drunk was talking non stop about how he was Robin’s biggest fan.

“Gordan’s asking me all the questions about White and I don’t know what to tell him,” Robin finally sounding like he was away from the person harassing him.

“Did you bust the shipment?” Bruce asked, then looked down at my lips to kiss them, moving to go into my neck while feeling over my breast and butt.

“Easily,” Robin answered, cocky, “should have seen Bullock. Fuckin dove at the one guy, tackling him into a table. It sent coke everywhere, coated him like snow and he almost OD When he got off the table, he roared and tackled two more down with a cracked wrist he was so messed up.That shit was kinda funny.”

“why don’t you know how to answer Gordan’s questions?”

“Because he’s asking about Annabella, saying Mazikeen mentioned White wanted her and that she was at the bust earlier,” Robin explains and Bruce freezes.

“What else did he say?” he sighs into my neck without moving still.

“Knows you know more because you always know more, that he’s opening a file on her tonight and wanted you to give him what you had to help build it. seeing as how she was at the bust and can’t be found now he’s thinking about putting out an APV and making sure you knew so you could start looking for her. He’s caught on she's important somehow and I have too B.”

I’d looked up to Batman expectantly, panic in my eyes as I prayed he’d do something, but he was getting up once Robin said he was starting a file on me. He got off the bed to walk over to the section of glass wall that was a monitor to start looking through things, his cape trailing behind him. I took the sheet to pull over myself, trying to get the part that was the cleanest, and sat up to watch him.

“Are you not going to commit at all about this girl B?” Robin pressed, “Johnny had her, now White’s after her, but if you’ve been looking into her for nine months that’s all anyone needs to know. she’s obviously really important somehow and relevant in all of this.”

“You sound suspicious,” he says, scrolling through things way too fast to be able to read even a quarter of it.

“Aren’t you?” Robin snorted, “you’re suspicious of everyone unless you liiiike herrrrr.”

“She’s an innocent,” Batman shakes his head to himself as he sighs and closes a window to open another.

"And I saw how you both looked at each other."

"We don't get involved with-"

"Victims, persons of interest or suspects… right..." Robin sounds like he's rolling his eyes inconvenience, "have you found any more gas?"

"No. There's only two left."

"And what about the shipments? I figured out the key."

"You've said that three times."

"No, no I really got it this time. I'm telling you. We're about to learn some shit thanks to me."

"I already cracked it," Bruce says.

"When?"

"On the way where I am."

"How long did it take you!" He sounds offended now.

"Eight minutes, thirty-five seconds."

"It took me and Alfred almost an hour," he trails off, "then why did you let me waste time cracking it?”

“Good experience,” Bruce says simply.

“you know B… there are some things in life worth beatings, even the worst you could dish out."

"Watch your tongue," Bruce says with no emotion.

"Seems like it would be worth it," Robin chuckles, "but of course you wouldn't know right?"

"You'll get worse than that with how you're taunting me," Batman threatened.

"Had to back you in a corner. Well judging by how you're acting, it would be worth it."

"I'd beat your ass on principle of course regardless of your success, but wouldn't be concerned about what it could mean for me, given you had the opportunity in first place. I'm quite confident in fact."

"Oooh!!!" Robin laughs with bellowing laughter, "so it's like that, huh? Might as well give up because a team has been chosen. Fuckin knew it.”

"It is like that," Bruce shot back.

"That's all I wanted to know. Anyway about this girl.”

“you’re right about her being relevant.”

“Oh yeah?” Robin chuckles, “shower me with your wisdom see foo Batman.”

“Her influence,” Batman says simply, “white had more interest in me, but was intrigued with her very much from what he’d heard. Johnny had interest for the same reason.”

“What has White heard, like what are they saying about her?”

“Besides hearing what she’s capable of, it’s of no consequence,” he says back, no hesitation.

“And you’re really not going to give me clearance to read her file?” Robin asked.

“I’m preparing a skeleton file for you.”

“That’s bullshit! They never have anything relevant,” Robin snapped, “what are you hiding?”

“Nothing you need to be concerned about and the things left out aren’t relevant. Your only concern, when it comes to Annabella, is what you absolutely need to know to do your job, which isn’t a lot,” he takes a window to move aside and opened three more to start looking them all over, “but somehow, like now, you tend to make doing your job harder than it needs to be. Runs in the family, but y’all don’t get it from Guardian nor I.”

I smiled a little, looking down to the bed a moment. I wonder if all the Robins are his sons… like they were all related.

“I think you’re with her right now. That why you put the tags on the call?” Robin’s voice grew suspicious, “is that why you don’t want me knowing her well? Scared she might prefer birds over bats or is she playing you?”

“I don’t think she’s interested in man babies,” Bruce shot back, glancing at the windows to scroll three at a time, rotation like he was reading three pages at once…

“Too bad for you,” Robin snickers, “do you know if she likes chocolates or flowers?”

I blushed and glanced away a moment, putting the backs of my fingers against my lips while pulling the sheet more into my neck.

“Hell, she like both?” Robin continued with a laugh when Bruce didn’t answer, “come on man. You know that was the most drop dead gorgeous girl on the face of this earth. I didn’t even know they could look that-”

“I see you lost a hostage tonight,” Batman says harshly.

“And if you read the report more fully, you’d see it wasn’t my fault,” Robin says regretfully and still with guilt.

“It’s always our fault,” Batman snapped really nasty, making me jump a little, “and I’ve read it all just now.”

Dang… I’d never heard him speak like that besides to a bad guy… and he said he’d read the entire case report already. When would he have had time to do that? The bust they're talking about is the one Bat- Bruce said he’d send Robin to help Gordan out with. Robin just sighs. I tightened my eyes at him rotating through the three windows, scrolling through all three. I saw it was mostly images with descriptions, but still… there’s no way...

“I see you also let Callrony get five blocks before you caught him and were 1.2 seconds lait on your mark,” he kept berating him.

“Are you going to tell me how you want this handled or not?” Robin sounds like he doesn’t care now.

“I’m going to handle it myself,” he says, then cuts the connection and after a moment, I hear another voice.

“Hey Batman,” Jim Gordan says, “where are you?”

“Annabella needs to be a cape matter,” Batman says in his monotone.

“Why?”

“It’s of no consequence,” he replies.

“What’s the deal? Is she on our side or their side?” Gordon pressed.

“She’s an innocent,” Bat- Bruce steps to the side to pull a keyboard out of the wall, held up by sturdy metal so he could type… wow… he typed faster than I thought was possible.

“Then why won’t you tell me about her?” Gordon keeps pushing, “look Batman… I had a chance to talk to Mazikeen before she came down and I got her to tell me a few things… all I’m saying is you know you can trust me.”

“What did she tell you?”

“That the girl was important to you, but not because she’s a case,” Gordon says with heavy implication.

“What else?” Bruce stops typing a moment.

“She is… isn’t she?” Gordon asked, “that’s why you weren’t at the bust.”

“It’s not,” Batman started typing again.

“Why else would you miss a bust?” Gordon pushed, “if you’re well enough to talk, you’d of been there. Is she hurt or something?”

“Jim,” was all Bruce said, stopping to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Just tell me if she’s okay. I’m not gonna tell anyone, not even the kid,” Gordon presses.

“She’s fine,” Batman says lower now and starts scrolling through his work again.

Gordon doesn’t say anything for a long moment and I got the feeling he was thinking, “I hope you know what you’re doing. mixing business with pleasure never ends well for us my friend and in our line of business, there’s no way to avoid that.”

“Do you need anything?” Batman asked and swiped a file away, “I just sent you a file that contains the next locations we need to hit. The bust tonight with the laptop we recovered was fruitful. I’ll send the rest when they finish decrypting.”

“That was fast…” Gordon says suspiciously.

“The drugs we’ve recovered from the last three busts have all been cut so dramatically that they sacrificed the product to-”

“Give us busts…” Gordon said in awe, “how sure are you?”

“Normally this wouldn’t surprise me, but Johnny's product is known for its highest possible purity. The takeover was two weeks ago, the same times the quality of his product went down at the busts, but when I’ve found his product on the streets, it’s pure. White’s smart and he’s known to do this at times like Joker.”

“So we can’t be sure if we’ll be wasting our time with any of the files you recovered tonight,” Gordon says.

“No,” Bruce shakes his head, scrolling through another window that looks like raw code, “the code isn’t the best either, which is why the decrypting is going so fast. I’ll get back to you when I’m done looking through it.”

“Why look through it if it’s no good?”

“It’s still valuable intel,” Bruce says with no tone, “caught plenty with them leaving false trails. They leave evidence to the real trail.”

“Just time consuming,” Jim sighs, “bye.”

Bruce cuts the connection and keeps scrolling for several minutes. I bite my lip and look around, unsure what I should do.

“Base, I’m sending you some files,” Batman says after a few minutes, then starts typing again.

“I see them,” Base says, the same English sounding gentleman from earlier, “might I ask when you’ll be home?”

“I don’t know,” he steps back to lift his arm, a hologram coming up so he can check something. He scrolls, then lowers it, “I’m having problems with-”

“Robin’s already brought it to my attention Sir,” guardian says politely, “are you working?”

“No,” Bruce says.

“How curious…” the English gentleman paused a moment, “very well, Sir. Call me if you need me.”

Bruce ended the connection, then stopped a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose and rubbed his face a moment, took a deep breath to keep typing. He was tired… I frowned a little and glanced around, so uncomfortable right now. I looked down at the bed at all the blood then perceived the sliminess between my legs. Talk about needing a shower… I looked up to Batman, but he was still typing away, pausing a moment to open another window. This one was pictures of who looked to be bad guys. He tapped an image to type in a name. The image automatically went to a profile on another window that was open. He scrolled through the rest of them and the ones that didn’t have names, he typed them in or put into an unknown file.

Wow… he keeps a really thorough database it seems. He starts typing into some of the profiles, one or two already having a few things in them and one having so much it has to scroll a bit before he gets to the end to add to it. I imagine he feels really overwhelmed often.. I glance around more… dang… I’m just sitting in his bed naked… I feel so out of place. Bruce jerks his head around to look at me like he’d been so focused, he’s forgot I was covered in blood. It seemed like he wanted to have sex again, but… I didn’t want to do that either. He was regarding me completely different than moments ago.

He starts walking towards me and I glance away nervous when he puts his arms under me to lift me up. I gasp and put my arms around his neck as he carries me with the sheet wrapped around me into the bathroom. He put me down and opened a closet to get out a dark purple large bag. Putting it on the counter, he unzipped it to open it as I stood and stared at him, unsure what was about to happen. When he’d set me down, a huge gush of cum came out and was now running down my legs. I gasped, my cheeks filling with blood as I leaned down a little, putting a had over my crotch like it would help. Bruce smirked a little, trying to hide it, but I saw he’d caught on. 

"I'll be outside."

He opened a drawer and pulled out a tooth brush in a clear hygienic case. it was the same one I had used last time. He'd kept it and the bag of clothes was already in the closet... he kissed my forehead, put a stray piece of tangled hair with the others and closed me in the bathroom. I stared at the door after he left for a moment extremely unsure how to act, then looked at myself in the mirror. I was in total shock at my state. there was blood smeared from my jaw to the top of my forehead on my right side, my hair had blood in it too. I reached up to toss at it and saw the rope burn on my arms… those were really bad, but I was so glad they weren’t as bad as last time. I guess they were just fresh. These seemed like there would be minimal scarring, if any at all.

the scars on my wrist and ankles would always kinda be there, but this luckily didn't look like it would be as bad. I felt my eyebrows crunch up as I looked at them. I looked down at my ankles, opening the sheet to let it fall to see his blood smeared over my legs. did I even wanna know what happened? did it matter if i wasn't violated and I didn't remember? Why have to deal with it? then I remember he’d asked mazikeen what she had asked me, what white wanted to know. that i had locked up and they would try again later. white had watched from a laptop to control it.

i- i- was waterboarded… the restraints, waking up soaking wet, the feeling like I had been through something that made me realize how much he meant. mazikeen had said he was too late and i had told her everything… about me or what I knew about him? he had said she was lying and she said later I had locked up, but what i said before then…I came out of the bathroom and when I rounded the corner he was coming to meet me. He was taking his suit off starting at the top. the big shoulder plates were gone with the large chest piece and he’d started peeling it off of his back and stopped just over his collar bone.

"What is it?" he caught me, holding me in place when I almost fell. He was probing my face for answers before I had a chance to give them.

"what did I tell them?!" I clutched at his arms and jerked them, though he was so solid it didn't move him at all.

he took me in a moment and his face dropped as he realized i still didn't remember, but had put it together.

"you told them everything about you, but never gave them anything about me besides that i gave you the bracelet, sent maeven, I’d seen you once unnecessarily or that you weren't sure if I cared about you," his eyes looked passed me like he was imagining it and his mouth formed into a displeased frown, "you never budged an inch once they asked something harmful about me.... but you gave them everything about you…"

I wanted to question him further. ask for details and try to find holes to make sure i had not betrayed him, but I could see it in his eyes. it was the truth. by the expression he had, it had been bad and i felt like it had been.

"why don't I remember?" I finally managed after a few seconds of scowling at his arm. I looked up at him again, “it’s what you gave me, right?"

"memory loss isn't a side effect," he tightened his arms around me, pressing me into him.

"then...?" I asked quietly and shook my head confused, "did I hit my head? it doesn't hurt anywhere."

"It was so traumatic your subconscious suppressed it to protect yourself. When I found you, you remembered, but became manic and inconsolable. I gassed you and when you woke up, you didn't remember anything. it's the only explanation I have. I'm so sorry," he stroked the back of my head.

"not your fault..." I trailed off and looked away again not really seeing anything anymore.

I was in shock a little. to know you couldn't remember something because your mind had purposely blocked it knowing you consciously couldn't handle it was disturbing. how bad had it really been? had i almost died or thought I was going to die? Did I regret this now? what a stupid question, and i scoffed. his mouth opened as I looked up at him. He was concerned like maybe I had snapped. I shook my head at him.

"yes it is, you only resisted when they questioned you about me. it would never have gotten that traumatic if you hadn't felt the need to protect things I should never have endangered you with by knowing in the first place. even now I do it when I know it's wrong. i'm sorry."

"stop… obviously I didn't feel that same way or I would have betrayed you and i don't feel that way now, so please just… don't," I trailed off, my voice so low it was almost a whisper. I had wanted to say don't ruin it, but it felt like too much,"i- I want to know you bruce, please let me. Besides, I'm no cakewalk to know either and it's why I was in that situation in the first place."

"no," he countered with a spiteful voice, “you were there because of me. That was obvious by the questions they asked.”

“You said they asked questions about me too,” I shot back.

“But their main interest was my interest in you,” he said the same, like he just knew he was right.

"or I could have been there because of both. Does it matter? we’re both a handful, me a lot more than you, but if you're okay with it, i am too," I shifted in his arms feeling insecure now.

what if after he had more time to think about everything tonight he would decide it was best for us both if we kept our distance… would he do that after what just happened between us? was it only physical for him? I mean, for some people this kinda thing is casual… I began to grasp once more that this might not be what I thought it was. To me, sharing something so imminent means a lot, that we share something special because I gave him my virginity and he took it so… all of this must mean something to him...

"it matters because this isn’t your fight and you’ve enough to worry about. I greatly dislike the idea of adding to this. I’ve seen others before you suffer worse consequences and you suffered consequences tonight yet still I pull you in deeper," he said with conviction, his eyebrows had hardened at me.

"I was thinking the same thing about you. you just worded it differently,” I shifted my weight.

"what I went thro tonight was nothing, I can’t stress it enough. this is what i do. I protect the innocent and you’re innocent annabella. it doesn't matter the circumstances," he shook his head a few times.

"Just like you don't care about circumstances in that scenario I don't care about circumstances with the whole adding to your problems. if it's such a danger to even be around me then why’d you say you would take precautions to protect me regardless if I consented in the past," I threw back. I felt like he couldn’t argue with this one.

"the precautions would have been ones that did not involve my presence or contact, so risk was extremely minimal," he answered.

I didn't know what else to say so I just looked at him. every argument I’d thrown out, he counted perfectly and with so much conviction how could I argue with him. Furthermore why would I? Why would I put myself in the emotional position of being somewhere I am not emotionally wanted. so i guess that was it then… um… I really wasn't sure if he was trying to say it was too risky or that things would stay the way they were and how they were could mean right in this moment or how things were before tonight… mostly business… I don’t like the thought of feeling like I gave my virginity up for it to mean nothing to him. I wouldn't dare ask it directly to procrastinate as much as possible. my face drained a little and I looked down away from him. why would he… he... I just… what we just did... and now... I mean he wouldn't just… would he?

"bells, talk to me. what wrong?" he squeezed me a little tighter, but I drew back more.

"nothing... I um..." I stalled, "can i know your last name,"

"Wayne," he said.

"I knew I recognized you..." I shook my head and shifted uncomfortably even more with a frown as this knowledge isn't helping my insecurities, "but you're such a playboy. I mean the wayne foundation has been trying to help gotham tread water for decades, but you seemed to have a… um... bit of a wild lifestyle."

"I only play the part. the contrast between what people see and the truth helps keep me hidden," he was looking at me with the same expression though. He must have seen through my deflections.

I wasn't sure how to feel about all the things I'd heard and even seen a few times… one picture came to mind. him in his shades with a nice suit that had the collared shirt open over his bare chest. his arms were wrapped around two insanely hot girls in revealing cocktail dresses and polished nails. a large douchebag smile across his face that said he would kick you out in the morning and never call you. my cheeks burned further. Ugh all these new feelings are giving me whiplash. I can't even process all of this. I wish someone could have warned me about how intense all this kind of stuff was. even if this conversation didn't mean we would still be… whatever this was, would I have to deal with that? Him hanging all over girls still? Surely not. That’s not how relationships work… right?

"you have nothing to worry about. people think I drink and do drugs because I act like it and I want them too," he thought i was worried about partying, but it was easy to see that wasn't him. he must have seen my reaction… or sense it. Wow… It was going to be very hard to keep things from him, though it had always been hard to keep things from him.

"oh," I smiled a hollow smile, "that's really good to hear, just say no and all. I'm gonna go take that shower. uh you look stuck. are you good?"

"It always comes off eventually, " he could tell I was trying to distract him, "are you really okay?”

"Just please don’t call me a car and leave without saying goodbye," I took a huge breath and my smile faded without my consent as I knew that was his m.o.

with everything he’d said, he might feel guilty. Who's to say after I'm in the shower a little while his head won't clear out my garbage and he dipped? decided that a break that clean would be the best.

"Not to Annabella," he grabbed my face for a second.

his words were intense and almost a little offended. I smiled in spite of myself through my now fluttering lashes. I felt my cheeks fill with a little blood and his lips parted.

"go take your shower miss Annabella before I forget my responsibilities again," his voice had a sensual dark authority that sent tightness through my entire body.

he let me go and I backed away, gathering my sheet off the ground to walk as he watched me like he was imagining what he wanted to do to me. wow, he drove me crazy. His eyes tightened, before he turned away to reveal the open back to his suit. the armored plates over his uniform were big so I had expected it to make up at least some of his mass, but it wasn't nearly as thick as I thought. then I noticed it was a lot thicker in other places for more vulnerable points. Before I had a chance to really start appreciating his bare back, I saw something else.

He had scars on his back... there was one that went shoulder to the opposite hip. I couldn't tell how far down it went, but it looked like it had been very deep. there were cuts, burns and he also had quite a few healing bruises and older cuts. I started towards him again, alarmed. He turned u[pon hearing my approach and went to catch me again. I grabbed him and tried to turn him, but he was already shacking his head.

"I know it can be unsettling," his expression told me it was nothing to him.

"what?! look at you! let me see," I tried to turn him. He was like a rock though so I tried to walk around him and he just turned with me.

"take your shower. I’ll handle Gordan then do the same and we can talk after," his face made it clear he would speak no more of it.

"fine," I said in pouty defeat after I crossed my arms stubbornly. I turn to go take my shower not looking back. arguing with him in this mood felt pointless.

When I got into the bathroom and dropped the sheet I gasped, covering my mouth to look away at how much blood was between my legs. Of course some was from when he’d bleed out his suit, then was between my legs, but it was clear must had been me. I blushed scarlet at knowing that meant he was too... the water swirled red on the ground around me as i mulled everything over in my head. First off I was in pure shock over what had just happened. just recapping in the shower had me all bothered and my breath staggered. furthermore i had no idea what to expect physically in the future. when he gets done with his shower or tomorrow or a week from now. then i released i didn't know what else to expect emotionally… from myself or him and that… whoa.

I put my hand against the elegant tile of the spacious shower. that scared me more than anything I think. I was full to bursting with all these complex, contradicting emotions and sensations. It was like people could always hurt me and control me or try to, but after a certain point in your life you would be surprised what you can somewhat get used to. This was different though. it was like someone had an entirely new way to hurt me that i felt like would have a very different lasting permanent effect. The term first heart break came into my mind and made more sense now. I never got why they say the first one is so bad, but now I get it. He had the power to just rip me to piece’s if he wanted.

what if as soon as we get done talking he gives me the same speech as the last time I left: 'I want to provide a safe place' and has a ride waiting for me… he wouldn't do that, would he? it’s not like I expected us to confess each other’s love for each other because sex doesn’t mean we’re dating or in love, but dang. Share my first most intimate moment and probably the most intimate moment with anyone and then send me on the road? I mean I know I’m not going to just move in with the guy, but that seems so impersonal and would make me feel like the biggest, dumbest whore. that picture that showed up on the news flashed in my head. If he did, could I honestly say I regretted it? If that was the kind of guy he really was, I should be grateful he was sending me packing early before I got more emotionally invested. It was still crushing, but could be worse…

Dang did it hurt and was nerve racking and intense and mind shattering and… I took a deep breath to clear my throat as I was flustered. It was just so… raw and primal feeling in a way… like there wasn’t any logic to what we did… I don’t know… As far as wanting to be with him… I would love to get to know him, see wherever this takes us, but am worried about it turning into something bad. Something tells me Batman is the last man I’d want to have as an “owner” or whatever you’d call it. No, no! I covered my face and shook my head. I can’t think like that! I’m finally free, I nod to myself. I’m free now. I open my eyes, moving on. there was something else, he’d said that my emotions were the biggest factor in the influence, so does that mean he can somewhat feel my reactions based on his own? how would that even work?

Like, every time he kissed me and I got aroused or excited, he could feel that? What about like, negative emotions? Like if I was scared about something, could he know if it was for whatever I was thinking about or could he think it was him? Could he feel what type of emotion it was, like scare or aroused, the difference between depression or just being bummed out? Christ, how was I supposed to lie to him? He was already perspective as a hawk. I finished shaving despite the fact that I was still smooth and finally got out after bathing, shampooing, and conditioning several times. I flossed and brushed my teeth and put on a simple blue button up blouse with some blue jeans and a pair of white socks. like last time everything fit perfectly and was my style.


End file.
